Kompania Thorina
mały|250px Kompania Thorina – grupa składająca się z 13 krasnoludów, hobbita Bilba Bagginsa i czarodzieja Gandalfa Szarego. Jej formalnym przywódcą był Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza, a głównym celem odbicie Samotnej Góry wraz z wszystkimi jej skarbami z łap smoka Smauga. Członkowie Thorin.jpg|Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza|link=Thorin Dębowa Tarcza Balin2.jpg|Balin|link=Balin Dwalin01.jpg|Dwalin|link=Dwalin Oin1.jpg|Óin|link=Óin Gloin2.jpg|Glóin|link=Glóin Ori.jpeg|Ori|link=Ori Dori.jpeg|Dori|link=Dori Nori .jpeg|Nori|link=Nori Kili.png|Kili|link=Kili Fili.png|Fili|link=Fili Bifur.jptg.jpeg|Bifur|link=Bifur Bofur .jpeg|Bofur|link=Bofur Bombur.jpg|Bombur|link=Bombur BilboUSmauga.jpeg|Bilbo Baggins|link=Bilbo Baggins Gandalf2.jpg|Gandalf|link=Gandalf Historia mały|prawo|300 px| Kompania Thorina podczas pobytu w Rivendell - scena z filmu "Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż" mały|prawo|300 px|Gandalf pokonujący trolle w Trollowych Borach - scena z filmu "Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż" mały|321x321px|Kompania w Ereborze Inicjatorem pomysłu stworzenia kompanii, jak i całej wyprawy do Ereboru był czarodziej Gandalf oraz w mniejszym stopniu następca tronu Ereboru - Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza. Drużyna powstała 26 kwietnia 2941 roku Trzeciej Ery, kiedy to odbyło się pierwsze spotkanie wszystkich jej członków w Bag End. Zostały na nim ustalone wszystkie szczegóły wyprawy. Rano 27 kwietnia, Bilbo Baggins, początkowo niechętny udziału w podróży, za namową Gandalfa dołączył do grupy i 15-osobowa kompania wyruszyła w drogę. mały|lewoPierwszym większym postojem drużyny był pobyt w Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domu. Następnie drużyna z nie małymi kłopotami przeprawiła się przez Góry Mgliste, w których bohaterowie nieszczęśliwie znaleźli się w Mieście Goblinów, a następnie musieli uciekać przed pościgiem. Udało się go zgubić po przez wizytę w domu Beorna, położonym niedaleko Mrocznej Puszczy. Po odpoczynku bohaterowie wyruszyli w dalszą podróż przez las. Wtedy to opuścił ich Gandalf. Maszerując przez Puszczę dostali się do niewoli króla Thranduila, z której wydostali się po przez spływ beczkami z biegiem Leśnej Rzeki, aż dotarli do Długiego Jeziora. W tej, jak i wielu innych przygodach nie mały udział miał Bilbo, który wielokrotnie ratował przyjaciół z opresji. Następnie kompania znalazła się w Esgaroth, Mieście na Jeziorze, skąd udała się już pod Samotną Górę. W Dzień Durina bohaterowie odnaleźli ukryte wejście do wnętrza Góry. Po tym zdarzeniu Bilbo został dwukrotnie wysłany na zwiady w głąb Ereboru, co przyczyniło się do zbudzenia smoka, który rozwścieczony wyruszył do Miasta na Jeziorze, by zgładzić ludzi, za pomoc krasnoludom. Po tym zdarzeniu kompania nieświadoma wydarzeń nad Długim Jeziorem szybko przeprawiła się przez Górę i dotarła do strażnicy na Kruczym Wzgórzu, gdzie spotkała kruka Roaka, który poinformował jej członków o niedawnych wydarzeniach. Krasnoludy dowiedziawszy się o śmierci smoka oraz nadciągających zastępach elfów i ludzi, postanowiły zabarykadować się w Górze i bronić skarbów. Thorin owładnięty ich magią, posłał po krasnoludy z Żelaznych Wzgórz, by pomogł mu umocnić władzę w Górze oraz rozpędzić wojska oblegające jego siedzibę. Dębowa Tarcza zaczął tracić rozum i nie chciał rozmawiać z przybyszami na temat ich ewentualnych udziałach w skarbie. Gdy już miało dojść do walk, niespodziewanie pod Erebor ściągnęły zastępy goblinów, które rozwścieczone zabójstwem ich wodza (podczas przeprawy krasnoludów przez ich siedziby) oraz wiadomości o śmierci smoka, postanowiły zaatakować Kompanię Thorina. Wojska elfów i ludzi ostatecznie zjednoczyły się i tak rozpoczęła się Bitwa Pięciu Armii. Podczas starcia zginął Thorin wraz ze swoimi krewniakami, Fílim i Kilim. Reszta kompanii po wygranej bitwie i pochowaniu wodza we wnętrzu Góry, zajęła się odbudową potęgi Królestwa Ereboru, a królem pod Górą został Dain II Żelazna Stopa, uprzedni wódz krasnoludów z Żelaznych Wzgórz i krewniak Thorina. Bilbo natomiast wrócił do rodzinnego Shire wraz z Gandalfem. Dalsze losy W 2989 roku TE jeden z członków kompanii, Balin, za namową rodaków próbował odnowić królestwo Khazad-dûm, jednak zadanie okazało się niemożliwe do wykonania i ostatecznie w 2994 roku TE krasnolud zginął wraz z pobratymcami z rąk orków. Spośród członków kompanii oprócz niego w tej misji udział wzieli także Ori oraz Óin. Jego brat Glóin został ojcem jednego z głównych bohaterów trylogii pt. "Władca Pierścieni" imieniem Gimli. Bombur utył tak bardzo, że aby go unieść potrzeba było 6 młodych krasnoludów. Nie wiadomo konkretnie co działo się z resztą członków. Prawdopodobnie zamieszkali w Ereborze jednak nie wiadomo co się z nimi działo podczas Wojny o Pierścień. Galeria Kompania Thorina3.jpg|Kompania Thorina w Górach Mglistych – klatka z filmu Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż The Hobbit (1961).jpg|Kompania Thorina na okładce autorstwa Pauline Baynes do pirackiego angielskiego wydania Hobbita z 1961 roku Barrels out of Bond.jpg Kategoria:Organizacje de:Thorin & Co. en:Thorin and Company es:Thorin y Compañía fr:Compagnie de Thorin he:תורין ושותפיו it:Thorin e la sua Compagnia ru:Торин и Компания